


Oh My Aching Head

by PattRose



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Established Relationship, Ficlet, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Moonridge 2007
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-05
Updated: 2013-08-05
Packaged: 2017-12-22 11:54:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/912912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PattRose/pseuds/PattRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim has a headache and Blair comes to his rescue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oh My Aching Head

Oh My Aching Head

By Patt

For Treassa

Word Prompt: Aspirin

Word count: 735

 

Blair got home from being in court all day long and found his lover standing in the kitchen rubbing his head. He asked, “Headache, man?”

 

“Like you wouldn’t believe. I’ve tried everything to get rid of it, but it just won’t leave.” Jim answered. 

 

Blair put his things away and then went and got a glass of orange juice for the vitamins and grabbed the bottle of Aspirin. “Here, you take two of these and drink all of the juice and meet me upstairs. I’ll give you a massage.”

 

“Blair, I’ve tried Aspirin, and it’s not working.”

 

“When did you take the last dose?” 

 

An irritated Jim answered, “About four hours ago, but it isn’t working.” 

 

Blair wasn’t going to give up. “Just do what I ask and go upstairs so I can make you feel better.”

 

“I don’t feel like having sex, Blair.”

 

“Me neither, so it’ll be perfect. Now get upstairs and get naked.” Blair loved ordering his lover around. 

 

Blair gathered up his massage things and walked up the stairs. Jim was laying an old quilt over their bed so the massage oil wouldn’t get on their sheets or comforter. 

 

“Good boy, now lie down and just relax.” Blair ordered and Jim complied. 

 

Blair couldn’t help but get excited looking at his naked lover, but he knew this was for Jim’s headache, not for sex. 

 

He started massaging Jim’s feet and Jim said, “It’s a headache, Blair, not a foot ache.”

 

“Stop fighting me and just relax. Don’t say another word,” Blair continued with the massage, rubbing and making Jim moan. Blair knew he gave a great massage and also knew that this would help his headache quicker than the aspirin. 

 

Blair started kneading Jim’s calf’s and thighs and he could tell that Jim was getting turned on, headache or not. The younger man almost felt sorry for Jim having to lie on the hard dick, but this was for his headache, so he had to get back to business. 

 

When he got to his shoulders and neck, he could feel how tight the muscles were and worked on them for about fifteen minutes. Blair noticed that Jim was becoming more and more relaxed each time he began rubbing and kneading his muscles. “Is this helping, Jim?”

 

“Yeah, the headache is almost gone,” Jim answered softly. 

 

Blair smiled and continued working on Jim’s neck and head. Jim was moaning now, but it was a good moan, not a bad one. 

 

“Do you want me to do your front too?” Blair asked quietly. 

 

“Yeah…” Jim turned over and Blair could see how hard Jim’s cock was. 

 

The massage began again and this time Jim was getting into it. “Chief, I think I need to do something.”

 

“What did you have in mind, Jim?”

 

“I was thinking it would be nice to fuck you like crazy,” Jim answered. 

 

“That could be arranged, so Blair got off the bed and stripped quickly and slid back up to Jim’s side. Jim took the massage oil and put some on Blair’s cock and then pulled Blair on top of him. Jim rubbed their cocks against one another and pushed them even closer together until both men were breathing very hard. This was going to be fast, Blair was almost disappointed but he knew that Jim was on edge and when Jim was on edge he needed to come. 

 

Jim began to kiss Blair with need and desire and this brought Blair to the forefront of the sexual dance. Both men were panting now and Jim said, “Come for me, babe.”

 

Blair did just that and threw back his head as he yelled out Jim’s name. Jim followed suit, doing the same thing with Blair’s name. 

 

After he could breathe again, Blair asked, “How is your headache, man?”

 

“What headache?” Jim asked.

 

“Oh good, the aspirin and the massage worked.” Blair kissed his lover and got up to get the wipes. 

 

As he cleaned Jim up he noticed that Jim had fallen asleep. Jim rarely did that so soon after sex, so Blair figured it must have been the massage. He crawled back into bed with his lover and pulled a cover over them. 

 

Only half-awake, Jim pulled Blair into his arms and said, “I love you.”

 

Blair was happy. No more headaches and a content Sentinel in their bed. Things couldn’t get much better than this. 

 

The end


End file.
